Un Empujoncito
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: ¡Adiós! exclama Harry más teatral que el actor de moda, guiñiendo un ojo al chico de ébano, abre sus brazos en cruz.La sonrisa del rubio se desmorono, como un castillo de cartas que ha estado demasiado rato en equilibrio. Lo que era solo un juego se convi


Un empujoncito

En la torre de astronomía un trío poco común esta reunido, dos miembros de la astuta casa de Slytherin y uno de la valerosa casa de Gryffindor se encontraban en la penumbra de la noche, Harry Potter poseedor del titulo de salvador del mundo mágico se encuentra ahí de pie frente a la persona que mas desea el rubio platinado Draco Malfoy en compañía de su mejor amigo y cómplice Blaise Zabini.

Draco había acudido a la torre por insistencias de su amigo, aun cuando el no quería puesto que Harry le había pedido que fuera para decirle algo muy importante, el ojiroro lo convenció de que si no deseaba nada con Potter dejara en claro su postura y terminara completamente esa relación clandestina que solo los perjudicaba. Si, así es Draco Malfoy ha mantenido relaciones en secreto con Harry Potter, al principio fue un encuentro casual y sin mayores consecuencias, sin embargo después de esa primera noche el uno no podía dejar de pensar en el otro y viceversa, los encuentros se volvieron cada vez mas y mas frecuentes, las tórridas noches de pasión y deleite se convirtieron en la mejor de las drogas para este par de jóvenes, todo hubiera seguido igual si no fuera porque el pelinegro ya no podía acallar los sentimientos de amor que tenia sobre el rubio, y este al darse cuenta de los suyos propios se alejo inmediatamente huyendo de si mismo.

Mas decido que cuando venció definitivamente al señor oscuro, Harry se dispuso a enfrentarse tal vez a la mas terrible de las verdades, una verdad que lo dejaría muerto en vida o una verdad que lo elevaría al paraíso, aunque las estadísticas no estuvieran de su parte, decidido le pidió al rubio encontrarse en la torre de astronomía para confrontar la verdad.

Es cierto que ese principito rubio que avanza con dignidad a lo largo de la torre, ajeno a los sentimientos del pelinegro y al vértigo de la altura. Es, sin duda, presuntuoso, algo mezquino y en ocasiones muy cruel, pero ¿Quién no lo seria con unos ojos como los suyos?

Harry lo devora con la vista, dispuesto a perdonarle todos los defectos del mundo a cambio de esa sonrisa que casi nunca muestra a nadie. Es, por otro lado, lo único que espera de el, ya que todo lo demás le parece inaccesible. Es demasiado guapo, demasiado elegante, demasiado inteligente y demasiado principito como para interesarse en alguien como él. Lo sabe bien, demasiado bien y, sin embargo, una pequeña fuerza interior procedente probablemente de la región de su corazón, le empuja sin descanso a descubrirse y entregarse, como una flor que espera la lluvia, hasta la muerte.

Harry se yergue un poco mas. Le gustaría muchísimo hablarle sin miedo, decirle todo lo que piensa, todo lo que siente, y hacerle las mil preguntas que le queman en los labios. A fuerza de contenerlas, una de ellas termina escapándosele de los mismos.

- cuando tengas que escoger a la persona que estará contigo siempre¿como vas a distinguir entre los que quieran serlo por tu dinero, belleza y los que te amen de verdad?

La voz de este joven reflejaba tanta sinceridad que ni siquiera un frió muchacho presuntuoso pudo mantenerse insensible ante dicha sinceridad. Y, quizás por vez primera, se digno a mirarlo con un poco de dulzura y ternura en los ojos. Fue una mirada tierna y dulce como un pedacito de algodón rosa, tan suave como una pluma, casi como las primeras palabras de una canción de amor que se graban al instante en el pensamiento.

Harry quien no se atrevió a verlo más de tres segundo directamente sin perderse, porque hay canciones que embriagan, que te hacen perder la cabeza. Y no quiere sucumbir, al menos no tan pronto sin conseguir una respuesta.

Draco sonrió y se divirtió con el malestar del joven, al principio sorprendido por tanta honestidad y después con el desvió involuntario en su mirada, sabiendo que el primero en desviar la mirada será el mas débil, dándole un poder adicional a su mirada plateada.

-es fácil distinguir lo autentico de lo falso, saber si un pretendiente es sincero o si solo le atrae el afán de lucro y de poder. Ya que tengo una prueba para averiguarlo.

Ahí estaba el anzuelo y observaba como Harry giraba alrededor muy de cerca

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- pregunto el incauto pececito dispuesto a picar.

-Una prueba de confianza; quien aspira a amar a alguien tiene que ser capaz de confiar total y plenamente en ese alguien. Debe tener una confianza tan ciega en esa persona como en si mismo. Y eso suele ser muy difícil para cualquiera mas en los hombres- explico el rubio, malicioso como siempre. Su pececito tiene la boca abierta y esta deseando picar.

-Puedes…puedes estar seguro de mi, Draco- contesto el pelinegro quien se trago el anzuelo hasta la empuñadura, desbordante de sinceridad.

Draco sonríe, ya tiene el pececito prácticamente en la cesta. Se de tiene y lo mira fijamente un instante.

-¿de verdad?- le pregunta clavando en el sus hermoso ojos plateados, tan temibles como los de una cobra.

-De verdad- respondió Harry con una honestidad desconcertante.

El rubio sonrió todavía más.

-¿Es una propuesta de amor?- pregunto el chico con una pizca de ironía.

Parece que este gato se divierte con un pez colorado que da vueltas, aterrado, en una pequeña pecera.

Y es que Harry esta coloradísimo.

-Pues…, se que todavía soy un poco joven e inexperto- balbuceo- pero, no negaras que soy bueno en la cama y… te salve la vida…

Draco lo interrumpe con sequedad.

-el amor no consiste solamente en ser bueno en la cama, sino consiste en proteger lo que uno no quiere perder. El amor es darlo todo al otro, incluso la vida, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Harry estaba impresionado. Consideraba que el rubio tenia otro concepto del amor nunca hubiera sospechado que tuviera ese, para él el amor era algo grande y fuerte, pero con unos contornos aun mal definidos. El único efecto que conocía era ese calor incontrolado que recorría su cuerpo como si fuera chocolate líquido y caliente, y que tenia la engorrosa tendencia de hacerle latir más deprisa el corazón, sin contar con el creciente deseo de tenerlo en sus brazos sudorosos por la pasión. Tenia, pues, que respirar mas, y cuanto mas respirara, mas vueltas le daba la cabeza. Eso era para él el efecto del amor: un dulce licor que le hacia perder el equilibrio, no había entendido que lo que estaba en juego era mucho mas importe y que podía, llegado el momento, perder incluso la vida.

-¿estarías dispuesto a dar la tuya¿por amor a mi?- le lazo el rubio, con una sonrisa traviesa como siempre que quería algo.

El pelinegro está un poco perdido. Su pecera no tiene salida, solo una pared lisa que le hacer dar vueltas, confundido.

-vaya, si es la única forma de demostrar amor…si lo haría- contesto el chico inquieto ante el giro que podrían tomar los acontecimientos.

Draco se le acerco y giro a su alrededor como lo haría un ratón ante un pedazo de queso.

-bien, veamos si dices la verdad- soltó de pronto- ¡Retrocede!

Harry reflexiono unos segundos. Si bien un paso adelante no compromete a nada, no ocurre lo mismo con un paso atrás. Así que retrocedió un poco, feliz al haber superado esta primera prueba.

-Retrocede mas- le ordeno el rubio, con una expresión maquiavélica en sus ojos.

El pelinegro lanzo una mirada a Blaise que había estado vigilando todo sin intervenir, quien dirige la suya al cielo y suspira. Los juegos de su amigo siempre eran demasiado raros para el, sobre todo este, que parece que se sabe de memoria, y es que era así como Draco se alejaba de las personas por las que pudiera sentir algo, una manera de protegerse porque de esta forma son ellos los que quedan mal y no Draco, una forma muy astuta para descorazonar a sus pretendientes y culparlos para sentirse bien con el mismo.

Harry vacilo otro instante y, luego dio un buen paso hacia atrás

-Retrocede mas- le ordeno nuevamente el rubio.

El ojiverde mira discretamente hacia atrás. Allí esta el precipicio; justo detrás de él se encuentra la parte sin paredes de la torre. Un gran abismo cuyo fondo desaparece en medio de una negrura absoluta. Y es ahí donde Harry comprende mejor la prueba. No es ningún juego.

Pero el joven debe demostrar su valor y retrocede de nuevo, hasta que toca con los talones el borde del precipicio.

-El rubio despliega una sonrisa preciosa para demostrar su satisfacción. Seguramente esta pensando que el león se convirtió en un manso pececito, pero la prueba aun no ha terminado.

-retrocede mas- volvió a ordenar el rubio con una mirada altiva

El joven no se mueve aun asimilando la orden y es cuando el rubio vuelve a hablar.

-te he pedido que retrocedas. ¿Por qué te detienes¿ya no confías en mí?

Harry esta algo confundido y no alcanza a ver la relación entre el amor y la confianza, el paso atrás y el abismo que le espera. Lamenta de golpe las horas que ha dormitado en clases de adivinación o la de matemáticas. Quizás con un poco más de conocimiento, habría podido resolver esta ecuación que ahora le parece insoluble.

-¿No confías en mi?- insiste el rubio, satisfecho de demostrar los limites del amor y la lógica de su teoría.

-Si- le respondió el pelinegro- confió en ti

-¿Por qué te detiene entonces?- lo soltó el rubio, tan seguro de si mismo como provocador.

El ojiverde pensó un poco y encontro la respuesta. Se enderezo despacio, hincho sus pulmones y miro directamente a los ojos de Draco.

-me detengo para poder decirte adiós- dijo el joven solemnemente.

Aunque Draco seguía sonriendo, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de pánico.

Blaise, por su parte, lo ha entendido de repente: el pobre idiota, demasiado honesto y demasiado recto para participar en el juego perverso de su amigo, va hacer lo irreparable.

-¡No lo hagas, Potter!- farfulla el ojioro, tan conmovido que no es capaz de hacer el menor movimiento hacia Harry.

-¡Adiós!- exclama Harry más teatral que el actor de moda, guiñiendo un ojo al chico de ébano, abre sus brazos en cruz.

La sonrisa del rubio se desmorono, como un castillo de cartas que ha estado demasiado rato en equilibrio. Lo que era solo un juego se convirtió de pronto en una pesadilla.

Harry da un gran paso hacia atrás, Draco también.

-¡NOO!- grito el joven de pálida piel, estupefacto. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos, mientras el pelinegro desparece engullido por el abismo sin fin.

Draco lanza un alarido de desesperación. Se ha dado la vuelta para no ver más el precipicio. Las piernas no lo sostienen y cae de rodillas, como para decir una plegaria que por desgracia llega demasiado tarde.

Esta abatido, con el rostro hundido entre sus manos, entre lagrimas de dolor y pena. Apenas comprendiendo lo que acaba de suceder.

-estaba claro que con una prueba como esa jamás tendrías novio- soltó Blaise que duda entre la desesperación y su lado irónico.

Pero mientras el rubio lloraba a lágrima viva con los ojos sepultados en las manos, Harry aparece de pronto en el aire, sobre una escoba voladora algo rota.

Harry esta en una posición que no parece controlar, pero aun así consigue ponerse un dedo sobre los labios para pedir a Blaise que guardara silencio. Una vez pasado el asombro, al amigo del rubio le sigue el juego y promete callarse antes de que Harry desaparezca de nuevo.

Draco no ha visto nada de espaldas al precipicio y preocupadísimo por su desgracia.

-es cierto que de tanto jugar con fuego, uno termina quemándose- soltó el ojioro, más moralista que nunca.

El rubio solo sacude la cabeza, dispuesto a aceptar sin pestañar todas las culpas y todos los agravios que puedan echársele en cara. Blaise cuya naturaleza es de humor muy negro y agudo estaba encantando ante esta oportunidad. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de castigar un poco a su amigo y no se va a privar de hacerlo e insiste en el tema que más le duele.

-¿Cómo llamarías tú a un hombre que deja morir así al más devoto de sus pretendientes?

Soy… horrible. Una persona egoísta y presuntuosa- exclama el rubio con una sinceridad conmovedora- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estupido y cruel a la vez? me consideraba listo pero me comporte como el mas tonto del mundo. No me merezco ni mi nombre, ni mi apellido. Y ningún castigo podrá redimir mi culpa.

-Efectivamente, es imposible- comento con desden Blaise mientras Harry aparecía de nuevo, tratando de controlar la escoba rota.

-Solo me dejo llevar por el orgullo y la crueldad- sollozo el rubio- yo creía que el no era digno de mi, cuando era yo el que no era digno de el. Mi cabeza lo ha sacrificado cuando mi corazón lo había elegido.

-No me digas. ¿y eso?- quiso saber el ojioro, aprovechando el desconcierto del rubio

-La primera vez que lo vi, el corazón se me salio del pecho- confeso el joven entre sollozos- era tan guapo, con esos enormes ojos verdes y ese aspecto desorientado. La simpatía y la belleza le iluminaban la cara, mientras que su silueta, fina y fuerte rezumaba nobleza. Sin saberlo caminaba como un príncipe. Su paso era gracioso, ligero…

Harry nuevamente aparece en una postura algo estrafalaria que no se ajustan a las palabras del rubio y recuerdan más bien a un muñeco desarticulado, sometido a los caprichos de una escoba apunto de partirse.

-era bondadoso, brillante, excelente- siguió soltando el rubio que no agota elogios para su amante desparecido

-¿encantador?- pregunta el pelinegro aprovechando que la escoba se estabiliza antes de una nueva voltereta.

-El hombre mas encantador de los hombres que haya visto el mundo. Era cautivador, valiente, fiero y batallador, era …

El rubio se detiene en seco. Pero ¿de donde ha salido esa pregunta socarrona y esa voz que no se atreve a reconocer?

Se vuelve y ve aparecer a Harry, luchando contra la escoba, pues cada vez la controla menos.

-¿Y que mas?- pregunta este al conseguir mas estabilidad, encantado de oír tantos cumplidos.

La furia se refleja al instante en el rostro del rubio. Un autentico hervidor a punto de silbar. Pero no solo hay furia en su expresión, sino también un poco de vergüenza por haberse descubierto, por declarar todos sus sentimientos.

La cólera le crispa tanto la mandíbula que ni siquiera puedo proferir insultos.

-¡Y un maldito TRAMPOSO!- acabo gritando, tan fuerte que hace que Harry pierda nuevamente el control.

Harry vuelve a desaparecer, mientras Draco se alarma nuevamente.

Su caída carecía, pues, de riesgo y su despedida había sido puramente teatral. Pero al rubio no le gusto la obra y ese bastardo va a pagar su engaño. Saco su varita y espero que Harry nuevamente estuviera a la vista para escupirle toda su furia.

-eres el ser mas manipulador que conozco- soltó el rubio sin morderse la lengua y lanzando maldiciones que Harry esquivaba con dificultad- vas a ver lo que pasa cuando se juega con los sentimientos de un Malfoy.

-Draco, si todos los que te aman deben matarse para demostrártelo, no llegaras nunca a encontrar al ideal- replico el pelinegro con toda lógica.

-Tiene mucha razón- secundo el ojioro muy divertido, siempre dispuesto a echar un poco de leña al fuego.

El rubio se vuelve y, de un hechizo logra rapar un lado de la cabeza del chico de ébano.

- ¡Tú has sido su cómplice desde el principio¡Eres un mal amigo¡Es mas, me gustaría saber si eres realmente mi amigo!- exclamo Draco, que no se calmaba.

Y los dos discuten acaloradamente, lo que hace reír mucho a Harry, que comienza a dominar mucho mejor la escoba y se encuentra relativamente mas cómodo, y aun cuando la escoba cruje levemente la amenaza no es tan cercana y eso no impide que disfrute el momento.

-¡Vamos, Draco¡Perdóname!- exclama el pelinegro meciéndose peligrosamente-fue una suerte y casi un milagro ver la escoba tirada y luego tuve el tiempo exacto para llamarla antes de tocar fondo, aun cuando la escoba estaba algo atrofiada, fue mi buena estrella.

A Draco no le gustaban los juegos y menos en los que perdía miserablemente, se acerco a la orilla para dar el hechizo definitivo para el descarado ese, como castigo, pero este llego antes, la escoba se partió en dos y Harry quedo colgando de la parte donde las hebras de paja de atan.

El aire cree también que la broma fue pésima y sopla con fuerza.

A Harry le cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerse en el aire con los pies colgando y aferrado a la media escoba que cada vez se desprende de sus pajas mucho mas rápido.

¡AYUDA! Draco me voy a matar- exclamo lo bastante fuerte para que el castillo lo escuchara.

-Pues ahí te quedas. Así aprenderás- contesto el rubio contento con el giro y su venganza- tendrás poco tiempo para pensar en tu acción, así que aprovéchalo.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió el pelinegro- solo te he obedecido y he tenido un poco de suerte. Nada más. No deberías tenérmelo en cuenta. Y, además, lo que has dicho de mi ha sido bonito.

Draco golpeo con furia el suelo recordando sus palabras. Llenándose nuevamente de furia.

-¡no pensaba lo que he dicho- se defendió

-¿ha, no¿Por qué lo has dicho entonces¿Ahora dices cosas que no piensas?- replico Blaise molesto por la calvicie lateral

-No, siempre digo lo que pienso- balbuceo el rubio- pero esta vez es distinto. Me movió el remordimiento y la culpabilidad. Y lo que dije fue para tranquilizar mi conciencia.

-¿Has mentido entonces?- insistió el ojioro

-No, no mentía- replico el rubio que cada vez se siente mas acorralado- ¡Ya basta! Me están fastidiando- soltó al fin- De acuerdo no soy perfecto. ¿contentos?

-Si, mucho- concede Blaise, encantado por esa confesión

-Pues yo no- dijo Harry, que ve con temor como cada vez hay menos paja

-¿De que te quejas?- pregunto el rubio acercándose al borde- ¿Acaso te crees perfecto?

-En absoluto. Al contrario me siento ruin, acorralado y totalmente vulnerable por tus encantos. Y necesito ayuda- respondió el ojiverde presa del pánico.

-¡Que bonita confesión! Algo tardía, es verdad, pero no sabes que agradable es oírla- se felicita el rubio

Cada vez hay menos pajas y el pedazo de escoba comienza a agitarse con violencia

-¡Draco¡Socorro! Que ahora si me voy a matar, me quedo sin pajaa- se desespera el pelinegro

El rubio observa un momento como se sacude la escoba y comienza a descender lentamente.

-es natural que una escoba rota comienza a despajarse pero todavía falta mucho antes de que se acaben - comenta el rubio fingiendo serenidad- tu siempre exageras

-¿Draco¡Ayúdame¡me voy romper todos los huesos!- grita Harry muy pero muy aterrado.

Draco se hinca una rodilla en el suelo y se inclina un poco, como para que la conversación sea mas intima.

-Habría preferido que murieras de vergüenza, pero los huesos rotos tampoco esta mal, nada mal en absoluto- asegura el rubio con una pizca de humor que solo el puede apreciar.

El rubio se vuelve a levantar, le dirige una sonrisa enorme y le hace una señal con la mano.

-¡Adiós!- dice con ligereza antes de caminar hasta la puerta de la torre.

Harry esta perdido a merced de la gravedad, abandonado, petrificado y zarandeado como un muñeco de trapo. En una palabra muerto.

-¿Draco¡no me dejes, te lo suplico¡no volveré a burlarme nunca mas de ti¡te lo juro por mis padres!- suplica el pelinegro pero sus plegarias no encuentran eco. Ya no puede ver al rubio. Se ha ido. De verdad.

Harry esta destrozado. Por haberse burlado de los sentimientos de su amor, va a perecer, con los huesos rotos hasta las orejas. Sin volver a ver esos ojos grises y esa grandiosa sonrisa, esa tersa piel y esos dulces labios.

-¡Draco, te lo suplico¡haré todo lo que tu quieras!- grita el ojiverde apunto del llanto en un ultimo arrebato de esperanza.

De pronto la rubia cabeza del joven aparece, como un muñeco de resorte salido de una cajita sorpresa. Esta justo encima de él, cabeza abajo montado en su nueva escoba voladora.

-¿Prometes no volver a burlarte nunca de su alteza real?- le pregunta Draco regodeándose de su ocurrencia.

Harry acorralado sabe que no esta en posición de negociar nada.

-¡Si, te lo juro¡sálvame, vamos!- suplica.

Pero parece que el rubio no tiene prisa por agarrarlo.

-si¿Qué?- pregunta despacio, como para saborear el momento de placer por tenerlo completamente a su merced.

-Si, Alteza- lanza el ojiverde, deseoso de terminar

-Alteza¿Qué?- insiste el rubio.

-Sí, Alteza Real- le grita Harry, muy fuerte despeinando al rubio

Draco duda un instante si castigarlo más por esta nueva afrenta, pero cambia de opinión y vuelve a peinarse con un gesto de la mano lleno de elegancia.

-de acuerdo- accede el rubio a la vez que levanta el mentón como solo el sabe hacer, y se eleva por el cielo.

-¿Draco?- grita histérico el ojiverde- ¡lo prometí!

El rubio se coloco justo debajo del pelinegro y lo jalo de la túnica para que viera que estaba debajo de el, invitándolo a acomodarse detrás de el.

Harry suspiro aliviado al sentir la dureza de la escoba y se aferro con todas sus fuerza alrededor de la estrecha cintura del rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho, pagado de si mismo.

Draco se elevo sobre la torre y se acerco al suelo donde de un empujón hizo bajar al pelinegro.

-Muy bien, tu me has salvado la vida y yo te he salvado la tuya. Ahora estamos en paz- soltó el rubio enarcando su ceja, como anunciando el resultado de un concurso.

-¡No me has salvado nada!- se indigna el ojiverde sobandose el trasero- desde el principio jugaste conmigo. Pero has dejado que me angustiara para que te prometiera cosas.

-¡Tu también sabias que no corrías peligro. La segunda vez que miraste hacia atrás, has visto que había una escoba. Pero el señor se ha querido hacer el listo y caíste en tu propia trampa- replico el rubio, cuya voz había subido de tono

-Ha y el señorcito juega a ser un príncipe de hielo y llora como magdalena cuando pierde a un muchachito que no le sirve para nada- respondió Harry muy irritado y dolido.

-¡Merlín!, menuda pareja que hacen- bromeo Blaise- se ve que no correrán peligro de aburrirse nunca en las largas noches de invierno.

-¡Tu no te metas!- le sueltan a coro Draco y Harry

-Has fingido morir por mí y solo te burlabas de mí. Eres un mentiroso repugnante- añade el rubio, irritado.

-¿ Y tú, que? No eres mas que una especie de…

Draco lo interrumpe:

-¿Has olvidado ya lo que acabas de prometerme?

Harry hace una mueca y se retuerce como un gusano. Otra forma de trampa se esta cerrando sobre el.

-Te lo he prometido porque me sentía amenazado y estaba asustado- termina defendiéndose.

-Pero sigue siendo una promesa¿ o no?- insiste el rubio

-Si- termina concediendo el pelinegro

-Si¿Qué?- pregunta Draco, deseoso de recordar los términos de la promesa

Harry lanza un suspiro enorme.

-Sí, Alteza Real- contesta mirándose los zapatos

-Muy bien- reconoce el rubio ofreciendo sus brazos- idiota me diste un susto de muerte.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo el pelinegro probando los labios de su amado.

-Nos vamos a… ya sabes donde- dijo el rubio mordiendo la oreja de Harry provocando un gemido

-Claro- concedió el pelinegro mordiendo el cuello del rubio.

-Coff, coff- tosió falsamente el ojioro- par de idiotas, ahora que ya saben que sienten, déjense de tonterías y lárguense

-¡oye, Blaise!- llamo el ojiverde- ¿Por qué no me salvaste?

-¿No te basto con la escoba?- respondió el chico de ébano con una enorme sonrisa- son tan predecibles, jajajajajaja.

Fin.


End file.
